


Of Frills and Skirts

by chibipinkpetals



Category: Arashi (Band), Jpop
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipinkpetals/pseuds/chibipinkpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho's slow reaction to his predicament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Frills and Skirts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/)**rainbowfilling** with _Spectacle_ as the prompt.

Title: Of Frills and Skirts  
Pairing: Ohno/Sho  
Rating: PG / PG-13 (816 words)  
Genre: Comedy / Romance / Fluff/ Friendship  
Disclaimer: All fiction!~  
Summary: Sho's slow reaction to his predicament.  
Author's note: Written for [](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/profile)[**rainbowfilling**](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/) with _Spectacle_ as the prompt.

 

He has to admit, that watching the frills and the lace rising made his eyes twitch at the notion of exposure. Of course, it was obvious that the latter was not even doing it on purpose, in fact, he seemed oblivious to the whole predicament he was placing himself in.

The silk rises higher, the lace sliding past the silk and the frills. The thigh high stocking – he can't really believe that he was going all the way to even wear those, accentuated the firm thighs and the paleness of the seemingly soft yet firm skin.

He narrows his eyes and glances around, his brown eyes take note of both Nino and Aiba blinking and tilting their heads in curiosity. Nino is the first one to catch his stare, eyebrow rising in both question and mocking. Yes. Nino knew that the whole thing was done without even a second thought, but he was also one to take advantage of the situation.

Ohno looks back and notices the form bent over even more; now he can barely hear the mumble about 'forgetting' this or that.

He rises from his seat and walks over, standing behind him.

“Sho-kun...what are you looking for?” he questions and places his hand over his knees as he bends over to look over Sho's shoulder.

Sho jerks his head towards him, eyes wide in surprised.

“Ah, Satoshi-kun, sorry, forgot you were still here. My usb for my laptop, it has all the notes for the upcoming meeting.” Sho lets out a sigh and turns to rummage through his backpack.

Ohno hums in wonderment, before he reaches down and tugs Sho's cosplay maid skirt,– Ohno's not sure why they were even cosplaying this time around, but he wasn't one to protest when Sho wore those kind of outfits – to cover him as best as he could. Sho stills and rises, face red and eyes showing the sinking realization of what happened.

He twirls around stumbling in the process as his hands flattened the puffy frilly skirt down, eyes wide and mouth opening and closing.

There's a giggle followed by a full out laughter and Sho's face becomes even more red.

“I like your assets, Sho-chan!” Nino grins at him with the wiggling of his brows. Sho sputters and stomps towards the closet where his clothes are, snatching them and stomping towards the bathroom to change.

Ironically, Ohno found it adorable and amusing that Sho could stomp around normally with those heels and the skirt bouncing against his thighs.

Ohno feels his hand twitch at the thought of his knuckles brushing over the firm flesh. His eyes lingering on the door; waiting.

Sho comes out and Ohno feels disappointment at the loss of the frills, silk, lace and heels – thinking about then, Ohno actually likes when Sho wears those tight fitting jeans that accentuated his very delectable assets.

Sho is seemingly still embarrassed, more so with Nino showing him the photos from earlier.

“Where's my tea, Shoko-chan?” Nino questions and Sho ignores him and flops himself next to Ohno.

“Mou. Stop it, Nino.” Sho complains and lets his forehead land against Ohno's shoulder bone, it kind of hurts, Ohno thinks mildly, but doesn't say anything, instead –

“Sho-kun made a cute maid,” Ohno says quietly.

Nino snorts, Aiba makes a confused face before laughing and snatching the picture Nino had. He stands up and begins to walk out of the room.

“Oi! Give that back. Do you know how I can use that for blackmailing him, idiot!” Nino chases after him with Masaki giggling.

Sho lets out a small squeak and presses his forehead more persistently against Ohno's bone causing the latter to grunt.

“Not helping Satoshi-kun. Would have been better if you actually 'told' me before going and surprising me like that.” Sho complains and Ohno muffles his laugh.

“Then I wouldn't have seen your assets cutely accentuated,” Ohno defends himself.

Sho raises his head and narrows his eyes at him – “Pervert”

Ohno shrugs – “Well, I like it better when you're beneath me without anything on,” he whispers and Sho's mouth hangs open. Slowly his thoughts return to him.

“Wah! Satoshi-kun, you!” He tries to sound annoyed, only that Ohno chooses that moment to reach behind and get a handful of Sho's butt, causing him to jerk and glare at him.

“Lets borrow that outfit,” Ohno whispers as he leans over and Sho stutters, “yes?”

“Fine! But you're bringing it back clean and well presented.” Sho gives him earning him another squeeze and a chaste kiss on his lips.

Sho mumbles about ' _perverted people_ ' and ' _oh, I guess I left the usb in my pants_ ',and stuffing the outfit into his backpack. Ohno grins at the prospect before rising and following Sho out the door.  
\- = - = - = -

A/N: I should be sleeping...working in a few hours (who needs sleep anyway,) had to get this off my mind. xD


End file.
